Sonic and Tails' Childhood Life
by DarkCrow89
Summary: Here's is a fanfiction I came up with that describes' Sonic and Tails at a younger age than they officially are. Sonic finds Tails being helpless and no where to go. He decides to protect him from harm by accompanying Tails.
1. Chapter 1

_**Sonic and Tails' Childhood life**_

_Author Notes: This fanfiction contains scenes of a affective friendship between to characters of the same gender, but is NOT meant to show Yaoi or promote gay relationships. It's a simple "brotherly-like" relationship. Anyone having even a slight problem with this should not read any further! Otherwise, feel free to criticize._

**Rated K+ for some peril and mild intense scenes.**

**-----  
**

**Prelude:**

A dark clear night covered the sky directly above Sonic, who was looking at the pond water. Sonic was a blue hedgehog at age 7, who lived by himself in a large grass field. He was aware of danger around himself. When a predator came to grasp his prey, Sonic would flee away at great speed. Sonic was a very fast hedgehog, even at his age, by running as fast as the speed of sound. No predator could catch Sonic, no matter how hard they tried. Sonic takes care of himself by running across the large fields to the pond for water, searches the trees for fruit, and looks underground for vegetables.

Sonic feels lonely at times while hanging around the grass fields by himself. His parents were killed by a crazy person that Sonic could not think of in his memory. Sonic was only an infant at the time. Sonic sometimes wondered if he would meet someone to keep him company, since Sonic was only a small child.

As said before, Sonic was looking at the pond water as he sat on a rock. He felt lonely and felt a little scared. He looked into his eyes through his reflection on the pond, and he could see there was sadness in his eyes, and something was missing from his heart.

"I wish I had a friend to play with. I don't want to be alone all my life. I want to have fun with someone," said Sonic in a gloomy tone.

Sonic felt like shedding a tear into the pond. He had suffered so much while growing up, by not meeting anyone, other then predators. Sonic had met some animals, but most of them were caught by bigger animals, and were added to their appetites. Sonic wanted an actual friend, a pal, and someone that would stay by his side, no matter what happens.

Sonic was about to go to sleep in his home, a bushy surrounding, when he heard some whimpering sounds from somewhere close by…


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1:**

Sonic heard the whimpering sounds as if they were coming from a lonely puppy. He searched around for where the sound was coming from. He spotted a cave, where he goes in to protect himself whenever it rained heavily. He took a peak inside, and saw a curved figure inside that moved like a vibrating machine. Sonic slowly approached the figure, but it fled away inside. Sonic didn't want him to escape from his sight, so he creeps in after him.

Sonic crawled slowly inside the dark gray cave to search the puny creature again. He went into a complete pitch-black area as soon as he just got in the cave. Sonic could still tell where he was going; despite the fact he cannot see anything inside. He continued crawling onwards, by going down a steep plane.

Sonic then felt cold air surrounding his blue body as he went deep into the cave. He covered his small body with his left arm to warm himself, and continued onward by limping with his right arm. He bumped into a soft furry body, and jumped back. Sonic heard a scream that echoed like a scared dog. Sonic felt a little startled, but he did not turn back. Sonic figured it was the same creature again. He could hear the figure limping slowly on the dirt floors of the cave. It slowly whispered, "Please don't hurt me…"

Sonic couldn't see the creature, due to the black darkness, but he could tell this fellow was very gentle. "Come and follow me out of the cave." Sonic said with a smile. "I won't hurt you, I promise."

As Sonic crawled back out to the entrance, he could hear the creature following him on his tail. As Sonic got near to the entrance, Sonic turned around to see the creature's face being silhouetted. He saw the creature being a tiny animal, slightly smaller then his size, and much more gentle-looking then he was. Sonic was surprised by this, and felt like he couldn't wait to meet him when they get outside. When he and the diminutive creature finally got out, Sonic could see the creature was a fox. A two-tailed orange fox, Sonic quickly noticed.

Sonic was surprised about this and began to speak, "You have two tails, huh? That's pretty cool. What's you're name?"

The fox was silent and just nervously bent down to its paws and slowly crawled away looking at Sonic. Sonic didn't want him to go, so he tired to prevent him from leaving his sight.

"Hey, don't go away. I told you I wouldn't hurt you, didn't I? You can trust me."

The fox stopped and just looked at Sonic oddly. The fox then crawled back to the hedgehog, as if it was ashamed about something he did. Sonic grew concerned about this as if he liked him.

"Hey, what's wrong? Something bugging you?"

"…yes. I'm a little scared…" said the fox is quiet shivering manner.

"What are you scared of?" asked Sonic.

"A big wolf." said the fox quietly still. "He was chasing me. Trying to eat me. So, I hid in that cave."

Sonic remembered one time when one of his predators, a wolf, was chasing him. He remembered the wolf having a yellow eye on one side, and a grey eye on the other. Sonic then tried to ask the fox a question.

"Did this wolf have a grey eye and a yellow eye?"

The furry little fox looked at Sonic weirdly and responded "…I think so."

Sonic gave a small smile to comfort the fox to make sure he's alright. "In that case, that might be the same wolf that tried to eat me a while ago. Don't worry; you can stay with me tonight. I'll protect you."

The fox had an innocent look on his face, which then turned into a sort of happy face. He still seemed quiet, so he asked softly, "You sure?"

Sonic smiled again at the fox to comfort his nerves.

"Sure. I don't mind at all."

The fox put on a little smile on his face. Sonic guided him to his home, which was in the green bushes near a lake. There was a circle of dirt in the middle of the bushy area. Sonic sat down near the circle and patted the circle lightly.

"You can sleep here. I'll sleep close by next to you. I'll make sure no one tries to eat you tonight."

The fox crawled to the spot and curls up like a kitten does to take a nap. He took one last look at Sonic, and then slowly closed his eyes. He mumbled something that Sonic heard. Sonic knew maybe he meant to say "thank you." Sonic sat down, curled up his body and dozed off taking one last look at the cute orange fox.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2:**

Sonic woke up earlier then normal the next day, at a time when the sky was peach and purplish as the sun was about to rise from the distinct east. Sonic jumped on a gray odd-shaped rock that towered the bush area Sonic inhabits. He took a look at the sky as it turned luminous by the second.

Sonic sighed gently and said to himself, "Today's going to be another bright and sunny day I bet. I can show that fox around this field."

As soon as the sun had a peak of strong light piercing through the hills, Sonic leaped off of the rock back to his bush area. He noticed the furry fox still curled up like a puppy. As the strong light struck the cute creatures eyes, he slowly opened his eyes to see his face starring at the ground. The fox got up of the ground on his hind feet. He gazed at his surroundings, as if he was an infant that has been birthed to the world, and was checking his surroundings for the first time. He noticed Sonic sitting at a bush looking at Tails with a smooth smile.

"Good morning," said the fox politely at the blue hedgehog.

"Morning," replied Sonic.

"May I ask you a question?" asked the fox in an innocent tone.

"Yes?" said Sonic.

"What's your name?" asked the creature in a now curious tone.

"My name is Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog," said Sonic with a smirk on his face. "What's your name?"

"It's Miles." answered the fox in a timid tone.

Sonic widen his eyes a little, and asked, "Miles?"

"Yes…" said Miles. "I don't really like that name much."

Sonic thought for a bit, and spoke to Tails, "Alright. I'll call ya a nickname. How about 'Tails'?"

"That'd be nice," said Tails with a cute smile.

Sonic hesitated for a little bit pondering on what he and Tails could do. Sonic looked around the green fields that extended far beyond Tails would mostly travel to. He walked up to Tails and said, "Wanna let show you around where I live?"

"Sure. I've never been around this area before." replied Tails in a calm manner.

"Okay then." responded Sonic. "I'll walk you through the tall grass, so you won't get lost."

Sonic and Tails walked peacefully out of the bushy area and entered the tall dark green grass. The grass was about a foot taller then Sonic's head. As Sonic and Tails walked through the tall grass, they noticed some large gray herons flying directly above them. Tails was amazed by this.

"Wow! I've never seen birds that big before. At least not where I used to live." explained Tails.

Sonic thought to ask Tails something, so he asked, "Where did you come from Tails?"

Tails' cute smile then turned in a sad frown when Sonic asked the question. He looked up to Sonic with a sad face and told Sonic a childhood tale that involved him.

"My dad was killed when he was saving me from a big wolf. I was being strongly bite from the wolf, so…my dad…charged into the wolf and knocked him down…the wolf got mad at my dad…so…he struck my dad down to the ground with his paws. Then…"

Tails then began having a tear coming down his white fur as he and Sonic were walking onwards. Sonic began feeling bad for Tails, and asked him to go on.

Sonic spoke softly, "Then what?"

Tails cleared his wavy eyes with his right hand and continued, "…the wolf…opened his big mouth. He had many really sharp fangs that looked so sharp; it could crush a rock easily. So, he opened his mouth…and…quickly bite my dad in the chest. Red stuff flowed everywhere on the wolf's face, and on me. So…the wolf got my dad…"

Sonic tired to stay on the dramatic subject but not emphasize too much on Tails' now deceased father, and asked "What about your mother?"

Tails continued on and said, "My mother was gone to get food from somewhere, so she wasn't there with me or my dad. So, after my dad was killed, the wolf tried chasing me, so I ran away. Luckily, the wolf got tired from running and passed out while running, so I escaped real quickly. Unfortunately, I could not find my mom, so I was lost. I've been wandering around in these fields for a few days now. Until I found you that is…"

Sonic had a tear in his eye. He usually doesn't feel that sympathetic towards anyone he knew before, but what this small child went through is not something that happens to everyone.

Sonic restrained himself and tried to comfort Tails, "You must've had a rough time back there. I feel sorry for that. But don't you worry; I'll protect you from any harm. I promise you that Tails."

Tails looked up with a cheerful look and cried, "Thank you! I'm so glad I have someone that watches over me…"

Sonic smiled and he and Tails continued on their long walk through the dark green grass. As they were walking onwards, the sky became more dense blue then it does during the daytime. Sonic and Tails continued their walk for a while until they found a pleasant place to rest.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3:**

The soothing place Sonic spotted was a clear pond, with green tall grass surrounding the banks. A few spots in the sparkly pond had lily-pads and other plants in the swampy areas of the pond. There were a few mosquitoes flying right over the surface of the clear water, as well as other insects.

"This is where I go here to watch the insects fly around and the fish that swim in places." said Sonic as he and Tails sat on a rock that was among the edge of the clean pond.

"Oh, that's nice." responded Tails.

Tails took a peak at the water by him, and he spotted brown dirt underwater. As he gazed longer, he saw a fish swim swiftly by. Sonic got back up on his feet and walked back in the tall grass.

"Come on Tails." Sonic called out as he was inside the deep grass. "I need some exercise. You can watch me run around a little bit."

"Okay Sonic." called back Tails.

Tails walked back in the tall grass to catch up to the quick-witted hedgehog. He eventually caught up with him and walked beside him. After a few minutes slowly went by, they were in an area of extensive field where the grass wasn't really tall. The grass now was only about 6 inches high. Tails sat a small gray rock and watched Sonic stretch his legs. Then Sonic dashed off as quick as lightning and vanished towards a mountain in the long, far west.

Tails' jaw dropped slightly after seeing this and said, "Whoa! I never knew Sonic could run THAT fast…"

In less then 5 seconds, Sonic came right back from the mountain. Tails was really impressed by this.

"I never knew that you were that fast Sonic." commented Tails.

"That's why everyone calls me, "Sonic." I'm the world's fastest hedgehog."

"Let me try running that fast!" shouted the excited fox as he began running fast through the field on all fours. Unfortunately for him, he wasn't too fast to keep up with his idol. Sonic laughed in the distance at the poor fox's try on running.

"The day that you would run as fast as me, is the day you would have your body turned into ash." Sonic said as he chuckled more.

Tails walked on his hind feet back to Sonic with an embarrassing look. Then he stated, "I guess we're all different. After all, look at my tails. I have two of them."

"You know..." thought Sonic, "Those tails look like something I once saw on a machine thing."

Tails looked at Sonic with a curious look and asked, "What machine thing?"

"It had two giant poles on top of it, and they spinned around in many circles. It made the machine fly. It was really weird. That's what your tails remind me of." explained Sonic.

"Oh. Really…" said Tails.

"Maybe if you spinned those tails around really fast, maybe YOU could fly." said Sonic.

Tails had a paranoid look on his face. "I don't think it would work. It would be silly."

Tails went back to his cute normal look and walked back into the tall grass to head back to Sonic's natural home. But Sonic did not follow Tails yet. He was still thinking about his imagery about Tails flying with his two tails.

Sonic sighed and said, "You may never know…"

Sonic then ran up to Tails to catch up to him on their way back home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 4:**

Sonic and Tails went to sleep when the sun was below the dark blue mountains. A couple hours later, someone leaped into the bushes and enclosed a bag over Sonic before he could awaken. It was a man wearing a crimson suit over his shiny black clothes underneath. He also wore sunglasses and had a huge mustache on his face. The man tossed Sonic inside a cage and quickly escaped in a split second. Tails heard the noises the man made while escaping, so he woke up instantly.

"Sonic?" questioned Tails as he looked around for his blue idol.

He got on his hind feet and quickly looked around the bushy area. Sonic was no where seen from the fox's point of view. But then, he saw a shadow about 200 feet away.

"Who is that guy? And what does he have?" asked Tails to himself.

As most little children like him would do, he followed the shadow. Tails was a fast fox when he ran on his four-feet, so he caught up and hid to observe the mysterious figure. The shadow all of the sudden, leaped into a bush and appeared out in a little round ship walking out of the bush with its mechanical feet.

"What's he doing? Huh? What does he have in that cage?" said the little fox.

The fox looked inside the cage, and noticed a hedgehog still sleeping. It was blue like a certain familiar friend of Tails.

"Is that Sonic?! No!" Tails cried with a shocked voice.

Tails ran up to check up on the hedgehog in the cage, but right when he got there, the mysterious man started up his little round ship, and it hovered over the air. The man did not notice Tails by the ship. The cage with Sonic was being carried by a claw underneath the ship. Just as it blasted up into the night sky, Tails quickly grabbed the edge of the cage, and was holding on to the cage during the flight. Tails felt terrified, as he was up really high over the dark green grass field.

"SONIC! WAKE UP!" cried the pale fox as if he was about to fall.

Sonic all of the sudden woke up the instant Tails yelled out to him. Sonic looked around and noticed he was inside a cage.

"Wha…Where am I?" asked Sonic as he was confused on what happened previously.

"Sonic help!" explained Tails as he was slipping from the edge of the cage.

Sonic looked down and saw nothing but dark green grass, then some dark blue water. Sonic grew paranoid, as he cannot swim. He then realized he was being carried in the cage by a ship.

"Sonic! Please pull me up! I'm slipping!" cried Tails. His hand was slowly moving from the edge of the cage. Sonic quickly grabbed Tails' hand and held it there for a bit.

"Tails! I'm going to burst out of this cage by spinning around." explained Sonic to the orange fox. "I'm going to have to let you go in order to spin out of this."

"But I'll fall into the water! I don't want to leave you!" said Tails.

"Please trust me Tails." Sonic said while looking at Tails with a calm look. "I promise you, that you will be okay."

Tails looked into Sonic's eyes. He could tell that Sonic was telling to truth on what he said, as he found comfort in those green eyes of his. Tails then let go of Sonic's hand and fell straight down into the ocean. Sonic immediately spinned as hard as he could to burst out of the cage. In no less then a few seconds, Sonic broke out of the cage and fell towards the ocean along with Tails. Both wailed as they plunged downwards.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5:**

While falling through the dark air, Tails was thinking of his fatal death when falling in the ocean and how frightening it seemed. Sonic, on the other hand, was trying get away from the ocean by running in the air, which did not do any good. Seconds later, Sonic and Tails splashed right into the dark blue water. Sonic plunged deep into the water like a huge anchor. Tails tried to make himself swim to the surface for air. He successfully did and tried to keep his soaked head above the water.

"Sonic? Where are you?" questioned the fox.

Tails looked everywhere on the wavy ocean, but he did not see Sonic come up. Soon, he noticed a brown raft that was half broken. Tails quickly swam as best as he could through the waves to get to the raft. Tails climbed onto the raft and continued to look for Sonic.

"Sonic! Are you around here!?" called out Tails.

There was still no answer heard or noticed. Tails then realized that Sonic is probably stuck underwater. Tails became worried and jumped in the water. He looked around for a long time near the surface, then decided to swim deeper. Since it was night time, the ocean was almost pitch-black, so it was hard for Tails to navigate. Nevertheless, Tails continued searching for his hero. Then he noticed some red ooze coming up in front of Tails.

'Eww..gross.' thought Tails in a sickening way.

Tails was running out of breath, so he quickly swam up to the surface for oxygen. The tired fox swam back down to search for the ooze to see if it'd give a clue. Tails then noticed a moving figure next to an algae covered rock. He soon realized it was Sonic. Tails noticed red blood was coming from Sonic's right leg, as it was stuck between two rocks. Sonic was struggling to get it out before he runs out of air. Then, all of the sudden, Sonic got his leg lose. Tails was relieved by this. However, Sonic could not swim, so he was shaking around under water to go up to the surface. Tails tried to help Sonic out by dragging him to the surface. Sonic thought for a moment while keeping his breath safe calmly.

'I would never have thought a kid would save my life. I owe Tails more then my life itself.' thought the blue hedgehog.

Soon, Sonic and Tails reached the surface, and they gasped for breath. Sonic, struggling to speak, was trying to give Tails his gratitude.

"Th..Thank you so....so much Tails!" gasped Sonic in agony with his bleeding leg.

"I would never have let you die down there Sonic! I'd miss you…" explained Tails.

Tails then helped Sonic swim towards the semi-broken raft when they saw it. Sonic and Tails climbed aboard, and both curled up like tight balls as the cold water soaked on them. Sonic tried to make his injured right leg as comfortable as possible.

"That idiot Eggman! I can't believe he would try to take me away like that!" yelled Sonic in his coldness.

"Eggman?" asked Tails.

"Yeah, that's the fat man's name." said Sonic. "He's been trying to kill me since I was born, in addition to causing havoc for everyone. He robotized my parents, and he wants me in death…"

"That's awful!" cried Tails in a shocked tone.

"Well, I certainly hope Eggman doesn't find us here, or we're goners…" sighed Sonic.

Sonic and Tails stayed on the semi-broken raft and made sure no one was separated. The raft shifted into different directions during the night, as Sonic and Tails did not know where they were going.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6:**

Sonic and Tails struggled to keep the raft in shape as they drifted in unknown directions in the dark night. The waves of the ocean were calm during the night, so the duo weren't in any serious danger. Sonic looked upwards. The stars and the moon glittered across the sky. While holding his injured right leg, he spoke to Tails.

"You know, I did not think you would have the courage to save me, little guy," said Sonic after the agony of his leg trimmed down.

"Neither did I.", said Tails after a brief moment of thinking.

Sonic pondered for a moment. He was wondering what Tails would think if he told him his strong feelings for him. After thinking for a short time, he spoke.

"Hey Tails. I have a question to ask you."

"Yeah?"

"Do you like me?"

"Yes of course I do. Wha… why wouldn't I?"

Sonic paused for a moment. Then he took a deep loud breath and continued.

"Because …well I kind of have a special feeling for you. It's hard to explain." , explained Sonic with a light blush on his face.

"What do you mean?" asked the curious fox.

"I kind of…love you." said Sonic as he felt like he got punched on his peach-colored belly.

"You do?" asked Tails.

"Yes…as a brother of course." explained Sonic while talking as if he was giving out a speech. "After being with you for a while, it made me feel like you were my younger brother. I never had any brothers or sisters when I grew up. So…this is the first time I had an experience about being with someone young. I, myself, feel like an older brother. I was protecting you back at my home with you. So, I guess you can say I have a brotherly love towards you."

As soon as the blue hedgehog stopped speaking, Tails then put a happy smile on his face. It was the first time Sonic had seen him this happy. Before, he had ether a paranoid look or a depressing look on his warm soft face. Tails all of the sudden wrapped his arms around Sonic tightly.

"I love you too Sonic…" spoke Tails in a soft, but happy tone.

Sonic just gave a little smile and put his hand on Tails' head. He stroked his warm orange fur. Tails closed his eyes and felt relaxed as Sonic was petting him. After a while Tails began to grow drowsy from all of the relaxing. Sonic noticed that right then, the orange fox fell right asleep on his lap. Sonic just smiled again and laid his spiky back on the raft to look upwards at the stars. Sonic noticed that Tails was snuggling against Sonic's belly and then laid still. Sonic felt relaxed while being with Tails. After a while, he too, fell asleep.

After a couple hours, while the night was still dark, Sonic and Tails immediately were awakened by a loud voice.

"Sorry to ruin your nappy time, but it's time to end your lives with my help!" shouted the creepy voice.

The voice sounded deep and familiar to Sonic. The blue hedgehog looked up and noticed a ship floating next to their partly broken raft. Sonic knew who it was.

"Eggman!" he yelled in surprise and fear. Since Sonic was surrounded by water, escaping from Eggman would be impossible.

"I knew you somehow got away you little cretin. But I'm not letting you nor that little friend of yours get away! You two are mine!" cried Eggman.

Eggman used a small joystick in his ship and out of his ship came a giant claw. In a split second, it snatched Sonic and Tails right up to the ship. Both of them struggled to escape, but they had no chance. Eggman drove the ship away from the sea and up towards the dark sky.

"I'm going to take you two to a place that you certainly will not enjoy." said the mad scientist.

He laughed evilly as he continued onwards in the sky with Sonic and Tails in his ship.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7:**

When Eggman arrived smoothly at his dark floating base, he placed chains on Sonic and Tails arms and legs and ordered them to follow him. As the two walked through the large dark eerie rooms, Tails had fear surrounded in every part of his small body. He cringed on the blue hedgehog for comfort.

"I'm scared Sonic. What's this creepy man going to do to us?!" panicked the uncontrollable poor fox.

"Please calm down Tails!" said Sonic calmly yet boldly. "I'll make sure you're safe and I mean it! This mad scientist may be…well…mad, but remember this. This buffoon might ruin our physical selves, but one thing will always remain: Our souls. Tails, even if we die, which I hope we don't now…we should die together. I view you as a little brother whom I strongly care for. I would do anything to save your life in any situation, even if it means for you to escape from this place. So please…stay calm."

The poor fox still had fear, but he trusted Sonic on whatever he says. After a while, Dr. Eggman seized the two and tossed them in a dark gruesome cell and departed. Sonic and Tails looked around the cell and noticed grey objects and a skeleton lying on the ground. Uneasiness was the only emotion that crammed throughout the minds of the two prisoners.

"How are we going to get out of here Sonic?" asked Tails.

"I don't know buddy, but there must be some way out," said Sonic after analyzing the cell.

Days and days passed as the hedgehog and fox sat curled up in a corner for proper shelter and warmth. Sonic was mostly brainstorming on how to escape. He examined the cells' features and tried to find some way to burst through. He noticed a little hole that was at a small corner that only a finger could fit through.

"Hmm…I wonder if we could make that hole over there bigger," the blue hedgehog pointed out to Tails. "The walls are made of steel, but there must be some way to make it large enough for us to crawl out."

"I'm not sure how we can make this hole bigger Sonic," said the smart fox. "It seems pretty hopeless."

"There still must be some way to get out Tails."

Sonic and Tails just sat in the grim lonely cell brainstorming an idea. Soon, there came a time when they both grew a great amount of doziness. The duo fell asleep in the blink of an eye.

While in their sleep, a light came out of nowhere. It didn't wake the duo, but the light made a large amount of unclear actions during this time period. The light lit the hole with a strong white flash and the hole somehow grew wider. The light then extinguished as soon as the action happened. Sonic and Tails didn't awaken from this.

It wasn't until a couple hours later when woke from their sleep. They noticed the now-larger hole.

"Whoa! Tails check this out!" cried out Sonic in a look of astonishment.

Tails noticed the hole being bigger too. He inspected the hole and it looked like they could escape through.

"We can get out Sonic! Let's go!" cried the mystical fox.

The strong-bonded duo took no chances and crawled into the hole. At first, the hole felt a little cramped and it took a while to get through. They managed to get out and entered a large room full of robots. Sonic gazed around for a way out. Without knowing, a robot awakened from its shutdown mode. It had a motion sensor equipped on its head for intruders. It sounded a large wailing alarm.

"PRISONERS ESCAPING! CAPTURE AND TERMINATE EXILERS!"

The menacing robot then ran after Sonic and Tails at great speed. The blue hedgehog quickly swiped Tails' hand and ran for his very life from the robot, though he could not run very fast, considering he still had that injured leg from earlier. The robot, with a great force inside him, shot multiple missiles at the two escapers. They all missed, but the shots were getting closer to them. Sonic, paying no attention to the machines' assault kept thinking of getting out. He kept thinking this thoroughly.

"_I'm going to get you out of this sinister place Tails. Even if it means sacrificing my life, I can't die knowing you will be trapped in this torture chamber for the remainder of your important life. I can't allow that."_

Sonic kept sprinting out of the ship. Soon, he would get near to the outside, where he can flee off the ship with Tails. The robot was getting closer and closer to the two, when suddenly, the two made it. Sonic leaped off of the ship with Tails still in his grasping hand. But the blue hedgehog then noticed that Tails' tails were spinning rapidly enough to let them hover in the black night sky.

"Tails! You're flying!" Sonic cried with emotional joy.

Prior to Sonic telling him the news, the poor little fox had his eyes closed with fright in his body. Once he heard Sonic, he opened his eyes and noticed that he himself was hovering.

"Wow! I can't believe I'm doing this. I was so scared that I…spun my tails around, and I guess that's why this happened!"

"I suppose so," replied Sonic. "Ether way, I'm pr-LOOK OUT!"

Sonic just noticed Dr. Eggman flying towards them in his ship. Tails tried to escape, but Eggman was faster.

"I will NOT tolerate with this nonsense! You will return to where you belong. And that is MY place!" yelled the evil genius.

The old doctor pressed a button on his ship and a large missile quickly launched towards the fox and the hedgehog. It brutally stuck Sonic and Tails badly, but Sonic seemed to get the worse hit. They both fell down towards the ground in the lush green fields.

"Drat! I shouldn't have used such a powerful missile!" shouted the furious man. "…I'll retire for now and think of another plan for world domination. Besides, those two would probably be so injured that they can't live on."

The evil scientist flew his small ship back to his dark floating base and wasn't heard of after wards.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8:**

As the brutally injured hedgehog plunged towards the ground, Tails tried to regain strength to use his twin tails again. Being injured as well, it did not seem possible. After a short while, both of them crashed on a tree, ruining a broad branch, and fell to the ground. Both Sonic and Tails did not look well, to say the least.

Blisters and bruises covered their bodies, and Sonic's injured leg look like it was about to separate from his small body. The blue hedgehog gazed up in the sky, as if he was on his deathbed in his final minutes. Tails, not feeling well at the moment, came to Sonic's side.

"S-Sonic? Are you alright?" asked Tails.

"…T-Tails…" responded Sonic in a weak voice.

"Sonic, please try to get up!" cried the small fox, now having a tear soar down from his face.

"I…I can't Tails. My leg is too injured for me to get up…" said Sonic.

Tails looked at Sonic's body, and hated to admit that he was right. Sonic was not going to survive through this. The poor fox did not want to believe it, but it was true. He grasped on to Sonic and wailed out loud.

"Sonic, you can't die! What would I do without you?! Where would I go?! I can't survive without you!"

"Tails…It's like I said…before," said the blue hedgehog quietly. "I'll be with you. I've done a big thing in my life, and that was saving you from trouble. I have completed that task. That's…all that matters to me right now. And so…I may die in peace. Besides, I'll just be starting a new…adventure this way. Maybe you'll join me soon…"

The injured hedgehog took one last look at Tails, and slowly closed his eyes with a calm smile on his face. After a while, Tails noticed that Sonic was motionless.

"…No. This can't be…" said Tails, trying to hold his urge to cry on. But being as young as he is, he bursted into tears and cried over Sonic's lifeless body. Thoughts raged through his mind.

"_I can't believe he's actually gone. My one true friend of mine that I've looked up to. He was like a big brother to me. If I'm away from him…I feel so empty…"_

After a few minutes of sobbing, the somber fox looked up, wiped away his shedding tears, and pushed Sonic's body at some long grass. Using much of his weakened strength, he tried using his hands to dig a small but shallow pit. Tails placed Sonic on it and tried to surround dirt on his body. Lacking the strength to bury him completely, the fox just left him there, turned around and did not look back. While walking slowly away though, he whispered.

"Goodbye Sonic…for now."

Unknowing what he will do this time, he continued forward, with no clue of what direction he will head. Thoughts of Sonic in his head remained a minimum, but he still felt sorrow after his idol's surprising brutal death. But he did not want his depression to hold him back from living on, being unusual for a young child to think this way.

Walking on along a dirt path in the night sky, Tails was unaware of the presence of a creature from his nightmare, glaring at every movement he made.


End file.
